


Behind the Curtain

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Klaine having 'sexy time' but they HAVE to be quiet no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Curtain

Kurt draws the curtain closed behind himself, hurrying over to the bed to slip back under the sheets, rolling onto his side so he's facing Blaine.

 

“So?” Blaine asks hopefully, immediately shuffling closer to Kurt, reaching for him to hug him around the waist, slipping one hand under his thin sleep shirt.

 

Kurt shakes his head sadly. “They're both staying in,” he says quietly. “I'm sorry.”

 

“But -” Blaine frowns. “They said they had plans, they said they'd be out by ten, it's ten thirty -”

 

Kurt sighs. “Yeah, that's not happening anymore. Looks like we're just going to have a quiet night in.” He pulls Blaine closer, rubbing their noses together softly. “I really am sorry. I told them days ago that you were visiting, and they promised.”

 

Blaine nods, biting his lip and shrugging a little. “It's not your fault.”

 

“Do you want to – we could just watch a movie instead,” Kurt suggests. He hates this. He'd been looking forward to some time with Blaine, especially since it's been weeks since they've last seen each other and now the first night they're back together, his roommates are on the other side of that stupid curtain that just doesn't block _any_ noise...

 

“No.” Blaine pouts. “We can watch a movie any time. We Skype-watch movies together all the time. I just – I want to _be_ with you. I missed you!”

 

“I missed you too,” Kurt answers, arms tightening around Blaine, a rush of possessive _want_ heating his skin. “I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here.”

 

Blaine kisses him, and he just melts into it; it's hardly their first kiss since Blaine stepped off the plane hours ago, but it's been so long, it's been too long, and Blaine's lips are warm and soft and wet and god he's _missed_ him.

 

“We could still – you know,” Blaine says, breathes against Kurt's mouth. “We could be quiet.”

 

Kurt groans, squeezing his eyes shut. “Blaine -”

 

“I want you,” Blaine tries. “I want you so bad.”

 

“They'll be out tomorrow morning, they're working, I know they are, we can just -”

 

“They won't hear!”

 

“Blaine, I don't know -”

 

“I don't want to wait. I don't think I _can_ , Kurt.”

 

“It's just a few more hours, we can cuddle, get some sleep -”

 

Blaine draws back a little, blinking at Kurt through thick lashes, blushing a little before he speaks again. “I haven't touched myself all week.”

 

And Kurt just freezes, eyes widening, his already half-hard cock starting to fill out in his pajama pants. “Seriously?”

 

“I wanted you to – I wanted to wait for you. Until I was with you. I've been thinking about you so much, I _need_ you, Kurt -”

 

“No, are you serious right now?” Kurt pulls back a little further, staring, because the thought of it, oh god, all _week_ , and now they don't have an empty apartment and just this stupid curtain separating them from his stupid _roommates_ -

 

“I don't joke about masturbation,” Blaine says, looking at Kurt so seriously, and Kurt doesn't know whether he wants to laugh or come on the spot.

 

From anyone else, it would have been ridiculous, but this is Blaine, who was waiting to be with Kurt again, and oh god, okay, maybe they can just be very, very quiet...

 

“A week?” Kurt has to ask again, resisting the urge to slide a hand into his underwear and touch himself.

 

“Please,” Blaine whispers, “Just … _please_ , Kurt.”

 

And Kurt surges forward, kissing him hard and fast and deep until they're both out of breath. “You have to be so quiet,” he reminds Blaine. “Seriously, if they hear us, we'll never hear the end of it -”

 

“I'll be quiet,” Blaine promises, chasing Kurt's lips for more kisses. “I'll be so quiet, I promise, I can do it, _Kurt_ -”

 

“Okay, okay.” Kurt pulls back a little, already breathing hard, trying to get this thoughts back under control for just a minute. Because this is insane, they're practically in the same room with Santana and Rachel, there's just a stupid curtain as a partition, and this is _insane_.

 

But this is also the first time they've actually been together in over a month, and he wants Blaine so much, too much, always too much. He wants him _now_ , he wants to kiss him and feel him and hold him close and make love to him, he doesn't want to wait until tomorrow. He wants to enjoy this. And he doesn't really even care about anything else, he's finally with the man he loves and he's horny and he wants a fucking orgasm, and he wants it tonight.

 

It still freaks him out a little, the thought of doing this right here, right now, where they could be overheard so easily if they're not very, very careful, but this is his boyfriend, his fiancé, his _Blaine_ , and god, Kurt wants to do this for him. He just _wants_ him.

 

“Okay,” he repeats, leaning in to kiss Blaine again. “Let's do this.”

 

“I love you,” Blaine whispers, sliding a hand into Kurt's pajama pants to wrap his fingers around his cock, lightly, but enough to make Kurt's hips buck forward.

 

Kurt gasps against his mouth, trailing his lips over Blaine's jaw and up his cheek to his ear. “Turn around,” he whispers, feels Blaine shudder in his arms.

 

“Yes,” he breathes, and they strip off their clothes, fast and quietly and efficient, and then Blaine stretches out on his stomach, naked on top of the sheets.

 

Kurt needs a minute to just admire him, all that skin, the gentle curve of spine, his round, firm ass and those beautifully muscled thighs, proof of all the dancing he's always doing – Blaine who never stands still, lying here before him all quiet and beautiful and tense with anticipation.

 

“You're amazing,” Kurt whispers, kissing between his shoulder blades. “I've missed you so much.”

 

The lube is already under the pillow, shoved there early in anticipation of a roommate-free night, and Kurt retrieves it, coats his fingers generously. He slides down the mattress a little, playing hot, open-mouthed kisses the small of Blaine's back as he eases the first finger inside.

 

Blaine shivers, tenses, then relaxes around him, and Kurt breathes damply against his skin, inhales the scent of him, skin and just the beginnings of sweat, and god he feels _hungry_ for him. He has to remind himself to go slow, to keep control – they have to stay quiet and Blaine gets loud when they do it fast and dirty, when Kurt just opens him up and takes him hard. It's how it usually happens when they haven't seen each other in a while, Blaine begging for harder faster _more_ , desperate and shameless and impatient, and Kurt claiming him, clutching him tight and making him his over and over and over until it's almost too much.

 

Not tonight, though. God, Kurt aches to be closer, to be inside him, to have him, but not yet, not yet, they have to be careful, if they both want to come they have to be quiet or this will become really embarrassing really fast...

 

Two fingers now and Blaine is already squirming underneath him, rutting against the mattress, and Kurt feels himself throbbing in his underwear. This isn't going to last long even if they go slow. It's been too long.

 

“I'm ready, I'm ready, please -” Blaine whispers, third finger barely inside, and Kurt presses his open mouth against Blaine's shoulder, fingers working to stretch him just a little more, make sure he's prepared, ready to take him.

 

“Okay,” he breathes finally, “Okay.”

 

The soft crinkle of the condom wrapper seems almost louder than their breathing, but there's nothing he can do about that, he just hurries, tearing it open with impatient fingers. Blaine lies still, waiting, glancing up at him as Kurt rolls on the condom, lubes himself up quickly because he can't wait anymore, Blaine looks so good all spread out and ready for him.

 

“Kurt,” he breathes, and Kurt leans down to capture his mouth in a long, messy kiss.

 

And then he's finally, finally pressing inside, and it's still so tight, so tight, but so good, always so _good_...

 

“Oh god,” he gasps.

 

“Yes,” Blaine pants, and Kurt slides an arm under his chest and up to grab his shoulder for leverage as his body is pressing Blaine down into the bed.

 

“Quiet,” Kurt reminds him, and Blaine just nods in response, face turned to the side, mouth falling open as Kurt starts rocking, driving himself deeper, over and over into the tight heat of Blaine's body. “Quiet, quiet...”

 

He feels close from the minute they start, skin tingling and burning and with need for this man he loves, Blaine who gives himself to him like this, wanting Kurt as much as Kurt wants him. And _god_ , does he want him, he can feel it even now when he's as close as he can get, covering Blaine completely, buried so deep inside, and yet rocking, pressing in, trying to get even closer, because he cannot ever be close enough, he _needs_ Blaine, so much.

 

Blaine's hands are gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles are turning white, eyes squeezed shut as he lets Kurt work on top of him, breath raspy as he tries to fight back the moans threatening to escape his throat.

 

He's so beautiful like this and Kurt has to force himself to hold back, moving in jerky little thrusts, more grinding than fucking because the bed squeaks and they have to be careful, they have to be so quiet. But this is good, this feels amazing, his body on Blaine's, their sweaty skin rubbing together, and he slides a hand down Blaine's arm, finds his hand and threads his fingers through Blaine's, holding on tightly. He makes sure to rock hard enough that Blaine's cock gets some friction from the sheets, he can't touch him like this, but it's too good, he doesn't want to move, he just needs to know -

 

“Is this okay?” he pants in Blaine's ear, “Can you – like this?”

 

“Yeah – yes.” Blaine breathes out, “God _yes_ -”

 

They're quiet after that, just the sounds of their harsh breathing and the soft rustle of the sheets and the very quiet occasional squeak of the bed springs that just can't be helped.

 

Kurt almost doesn't care if they're overheard anymore at this point, the familiar pressure growing at the base of his spine and his balls are _aching_ and he throws his head back and dares a few longer strokes, careful, so careful, but it feels so _amazing_.

 

Blaine tenses underneath him, muscles quivering, and then turns his head and presses his face into the pillow, body jerking hard as he comes with a muffled whimper.

 

It's just a tiny, helpless little sound, but it's the sexiest thing Kurt has heard in weeks, and he can't wait any longer – he bites down on Blaine shoulder, grinding down hard, and the world goes white as burning-hot pleasure explodes everywhere in his body. He's vaguely aware of letting out some choked off sound as he rides out the waves of an orgasm he can feel all the way down to his toes, but he doesn't really care about being quiet anymore, all he can feel is bone-deep, devastating bliss.

 

“Wow,” Blaine says after a while, and Kurt nods against his shoulder, too spent to move right now.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We should do it like this more often,” Blaine suggests, still panting, and Kurt gently slides out of him, rolling off and smiling when immediately struggles to follow and curl back around him, head coming to rest on Kurt's heaving chest.

 

“Definitely.”

 

Blaine kisses his naked skin, sliding his hands down Kurt's body to help with the disposal of the condom. “That was … intense.”

 

“Do you think they heard us?” Kurt asks, holding his breath for a second to listen for any noise outside the curtained off space. All he can hear is the television and a faint murmur of voices.

 

“I really don't care,” Blaine says, grinning up at him, craning his neck to kiss him on the lips. “I love you and I love how you make me feel and I don't care who knows it.”

 

“I love you too,” Kurt says, hugging Blaine tight to his body. “I just wish there was a stealthy way to change the sheets, I didn't even think of that -”

 

“Doesn't matter,” Blaine assures him. “We'll just stay on this side of the bed. I'm not letting you any further away than this anyway.”

 

“I still can't believe they stayed in tonight, they _promised_ me.” Kurt sighs. “We could take our revenge tomorrow by having sex on the couch when they're out.”

 

“I like that idea,” Blaine says, and tangles their legs together. “I like that a lot.”


End file.
